


The Game Is On

by rok_paper_sissors



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rok_paper_sissors/pseuds/rok_paper_sissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games are played for fun, aren't they? But what happens when you play a game of emotions with an old friend?<br/>When Natsu suggests that he and Lucy enter into a game of 'lovey-dovey crap', Lucy doesn't even consider turning down the offer - what could be more fun than pretending to date one of your friends and then having the satisfaction of being able to say 'I won'? For Natsu the same logic is true.<br/>But who will win this game? And how long will it take for one of them to admit defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of how this will end, but I don't know if that's how I will finish it... What with NaLu being my otp I don't know if I could end it in the way I think I might... Hmm...  
> Maybe I'll wait to see your reactions before deciding.  
> I hope you enjoy this - beware the cheesy plot - and like and comment as much as possible!

"I have an idea," he said, hands buried deep in his pockets and eyes fixed on the ground as he spoke, "Since I don't like you and you don't like me, why don't we play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the pink-haired boy in front of her.

"One about love and romance and all that shit that people rate these days," he said, and she struggled not to laugh.

"Okay," she said, "What would this game entail?"

He looked up at her, his eyes burning deep into hers as he said, "We act as if we're together - see how many people believe it - and we go on dates and hang out and all that lovey-dovey crap, but whichever one of us falls in love first... loses."

She looked back at him, eyes still narrowed, and bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"Alright," she said finally, "What do I get when you lose?"

He thought about it for a second, "If I lose you can tell the whole school whatever you think will embarass me most."

"Ha, seems fair," she said, laughing.

"If you lose," he continued, "I can do the same to you."

"Seems even fairer," she said, "Can't wait to see how long it takes for me to win."

"Same to you," he said, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Ohh the game is on, Natsu Dragneel."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling, "The game is on, Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Lucy and Natsu's proposed game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back and edit these once in a while, but only really to mess around with plot details, but if you see any typos/ mistakes etc. then please tell me!

LUCY

"So what shall we do for our first date?" I asked, squinting up at Natsu.

He shrugged, "Dunno, but it's gotta be romantic."

I raised my eyebrows, "I wonder if I'll ever stop wanting to laugh every time you say 'romantic'."

"It's not funny," he said, frowning down at me, "But I wonder if I'll stop wanting to laugh every time I remember that you agreed to this crap."

"Oh, that's the way to get a girl to fall in love with you," I said, "Insult her intelligence. Need I remind you that 'this crap' was your idea?

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't... It's not like you wanted an excuse to spend time with me."

Natsu's frown deepened, and I laughed.

"Why would I want to spend time with you?"

"You tell me - this was your idea."

"Humph."

"You can always end it now," I said, "But if you do that would count as losing."

"Which is why I'll stick this out."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"You're pretty bad," he said, "But just how bad will depend on my next question."

"Which is...?"

"Chocolate or strawberry ice cream?"

"Ohh so depending on my answer we could be about to have our first couples' fight?" I asked, and he nodded, waiting for my response.

"Well, as much as I want to see your reaction to me saying the wrong answer, I'll go with chocolate."

"Thank God," he said, "At least you're not a strawberry-lover."

"Umm, no, I'm not." We were quiet for a few minutes, walking side by side, our hands occasionally nudging against each other in that cliché way hands always do in books. My mind wandered to the story I was writing at the moment, wondering what should happen next and whether I should allow the heroine to fall in love or not... It was all very corny, but since that stuff rarely happened in real life it was nice to read and write about it sometimes.

"So, this is a successful date," Natsu observed sarcastically, and I smiled, not knowing what to say.

"I don't think we look like we're together," he continued, determinedly looking straight ahead as we walked.

"No," I replied, "We might just be friends to anyone who didn't know any better."

"Yeah, and 'together' was what this game was all about."

"Mmm."

We continued walking, the trees overhead shedding leaves that drifted lazily in the slight breeze. I shivered at the chill of the air.

"You cold?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

He reached out, almost hesitantly, and took my hand. His was warm and slightly rough, large and enveloping.

"You sure you'll survive this?" I asked, gesturing to our interlocked fingers.

"Just," he said, and shot me a small smile.

My hand felt like ice. His, on the other hand, was boiling.

We walked along, an awkward silence stretching between us, made no better by the couples passing us who were all in deep conversation.

"So what should we do for this date?" I asked, stepping closer to him to let a man with a buggy and three dogs pass.

"We could catch a movie," he suggested, "Grey swears they're romantic."

"You mean he has to say that cos of Juvia?" I giggled, and he grinned.

"Eh, they suit each other," he said, "A moron and a stalker... He's too stupid to realise she watches him like a hawk, and she's too obsessed to see that he's not paying attention."

"A perfect match," I said, "But Levy and Gajeel are just as perfect, aren't they?"

"Nah, they're too silly."

"Hey, he really likes her, and she really likes him!" I said, then added quickly, "But don't tell him that - she'd kill me."

"I'll be sure to pass it on," he said, and I elbowed him in the ribs.

We were quiet for a few moments again, before he said, "So, what about a movie?"

I agreed and we made our way to the cinema. The choice of films was either gruesomely violent or painfully romantic, so of course we chose the latter.

Inside the theatre we opted for seats right at the back, and he laid his arm casually around my shoulders. I leaned against him and we watched the film. By the end of it half the audience were in tears, and the other half - including the two of us - were laughing quietly about the emotionals down the front.

We left the cinema to find that it was already dark, so he offered to walk me home.

"You're the perfect gentleman," I teased, and he groaned.

"I don't have to," he said, "I'm sure you're capable of finding your way back safely."

"Yeah..." I said, looking down at the floor, "But I'd rather not - it's dark."

"Aww, are you afraid?" he teased, and I stamped on his foot, glaring at him in mock outrage.

"Okay, okay, I'll walk you home," he said, "I'm sure that's what a boyfriend would do, anyway."

We walked through the few streets to my house, our hands entwined and our steps perfectly synchronised. To anyone else I'm sure we looked like a perfect couple, and it wasn't as bad as it could've been to pretend that that was the case, but whatever happened I couldn't lose this game, not to Natsu Dragneel.

 

NATSU 

Her hand was just beginning to warm up by the time we reached her house, and for that reason I was reluctant to let it go. She smiled at me as she gently unclasped our hands, a grin spreading across her face.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, oh charming boyfriend," she said, and I rolled my eyes.

She laughed, "I'm going to keep saying that until you fall in love with me." She grinned ruefully up at me and I groaned.

"It's just annoying, Luce," I said and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It would appear that my boyfriend has a nickname for my, how sweet," she said.

"I've been calling you that for years!"

"I dunno, it seems like you might love me..."

"Keep dreaming, Luce - out of the two of us it'll be you who falls first."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever."

"If you keep being so obvious about your feelings for me this game will be no fun," I said, adding before she could reply, "And it would be even less fun if I caught hypothermia from standing out here talking to you."

"Alright, alright, go," she said, turning to walk up the steps to her house, "If you can bare to let me out of your sight, that is."

"Har har," I said, "Night, lovely girlfriend!"

I watched her unlock her door, but before she slipped inside she called down to me, "Don't expect any proclamations of love yet, Mr Dragneel, they are a long way off!"

"So they're not completely out then?" I yelled up at her, but she'd already disappeared into the house.

I turned and began walking home, wondering what I'd have to do to get Lucy to fall in love with me. It seemed a near impossible task, but I knew one thing: whatever happened, I couldn't lose this game.


End file.
